20's Robo Star
In HTF Fanon, Robo Star is typically a nice tree friend, being friendly and tends to help on occasion. However, in a few episodes, sometimes characters will mess around with Robo Star's circuits and thus turns him into a killing machine, known as 20's Robo Star. Bio This version of Robo Star takes the same appearance of Robo Star. The only difference is that he looks more mechanical, wears a fedora instead of a scarf on his head, and his arms can change into weaponry (guns). 20's Robo Star is typically a dangerous foe, being able to turn his hands into machine guns even while driving. However, he can be killed (as in Silent Nightmare). Robo Star has turned into 20's Robo Star at least three times so far. However, he only died twice, surviving in Scarf Monster and Brainwashin' Robots. This version of Robo Star seems to have a crush on 001, another evil character. It is unknown if she loves him back. Unlike most evil characters, who make evil sounds or noises (Devious' "nar har har"), 20's Robo Star is more silent than the other evil characters, as he rarely speaks. When he does however, it is very deep, possibly indicating he is really older than he looks. He also rarely allies with evils, sometimes even getting into a fight with an evil character. Roles Starring *Villians Control! *Brainwashin' Robots *Scarf Monster *Silent Nightmare *Naughty or Naughtier *Senseless Bullets *Bullet Proof Mayhem Featuring *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Sweeps This Mess Up Kill Count (As 20's Robo Star) *Pranky: 1 *Puffy: 1 *Pierce: 1 *Al Capone: 1 *Rae-Kahn: 1 (however, Rae kills him in the alternate ending) *Cubey: 1 *Punk the Gangster: 1 *Doc: 1 (debatable) *Grunts the Gruesome: 1 *Handy: 1 *Flippy: 1 *Bun: 1 (indirectly) *Caffeine: 1 *[Superspeed: 1 Deaths #Silent Nightmare - Head sliced off by Rae. #Villians Control! - Crushed by a UFO. #Senseless Bullets - Explodes. Trivia #As in Silent Nightmare, 20's Robo Star and Robo Star are now two separate characters. #He appears in Waxworks (HTF style), as the antagonist of the gangster waxwork. #Punk and Ancolyp were the characters that "created" 20's Robo Star, as they were the first to kidnap Robo Star and mess up his circuits #20's Robo Star is the only character by RoboStarthebomb who is in a relationship. #His favorite game is Team Fortress 2 (mostly playing Mann vs Machine) *This is ironic because he is a robot yet in MvM, you must destroy robots. Role in Rp 20's Robo Star is usually an antagoinst in rps, often seen with 001 but has been encountered alone. He is also a little more aggresive and speaks more often then his episode counterpart. He is considered a big threat but usually can be taken down and killed easily aswell. However he has the rep of being one of the more recurring antagonists. Like usual he shortcircuits when he is force drank with water but sometimes uses it as an advantage aswell. He is also commonly seen as a minion. Since he has taken orders from 001, The Hooded Figure(no longer) and sometimes even allying with Pakk. In Happylands, 20's RS serves as the 4th boss ingame, encountered just before the player gets to the Slums after beating Krom. He is rather slow but durable, and can take many hits before going down. He also has a huge resilance to anything fire related. On death, he will drop alot of uncommon items and weapons but will also drop his tommy gun aswell as his Fedora which is avaiable for every playable character. Gallery File:20's_Robo_Star.png|20's Robo Star circa "1921" when he killed someone with a bat. File:Badge-picture-1.png|20's Robo Star on the "Paparazzi" badge File:Robo_Britton_vs_20's_Robo_Star.png|20's Robo Star fights Robo Britton File:001x20srobostar.png|Robo Star with 001 Real20'sRS.jpg|20's RS as a human/real life style,, as RoboStarthebomb Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Male Characters Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Robots Category:Mafia Related Characters